


Masquerade and Moonlight

by Cakkie



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: 1700s, Alternate Universe - Human, Aristocracy, Based on the Characters from the Play, Destined For Each Other, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, Halloween, Intrigue, M/M, Masquerade, Misunderstandings, Reunions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakkie/pseuds/Cakkie
Summary: The All Hallows’ Eve ball is an event not to be missed. After receiving an invitation to estate Deuteronomy, Mr. Mistoffelees comes face to face with someone he thought he'd never see again. But masquerade and moonlight has a way of bringing people together, even when they've been separated far apart.





	1. Chapter 1

Candles flickered high in the giant crystal chandeliers overhead, illuminating warmth and light to all corners of the ballroom.

Mr. Mistoffelees sighed in awe at the grandeur that was estate Deuteronomy. People laughed, some whispered loudly while in a drunken stupor as they passed. As he escorted his younger sister by the arm down a lofty marble staircase which seemed to go on forever, he could hardly believe they had received an invite to such a splendid affair. Mr. Mistoffelees planned to cherish every second of it.

Practically half of the noble class, aristocrats in masked attire, attended the Marquess Hallows' Eve ball tonight and Mr. Mistoffelees believed he strayed into a dream.

“Brother, look!”

Dressed as a bird with white plush plumage sticking out of her powered wig, his little sister looked every bit a royal lady as she clutched onto his arm in hushed excitement.

Heart hammering, he gently patted her hand to calm her.

Masked dancers twirled past in an endless waltz on a black and white chequered floor, gowns flowing wide, to an extravagantly constructed private orchestra.

“Oh, I want to dance like that.” She sighed dreamily at the sweeping music and waltzing dancers. “Do you think someone will ask me?”

“I don’t see why not?” He adjusted the white lace cuffs of his sleeves while eyeing her low-cut dress disapprovingly. By the looks his sister was receiving, many suitors would ask her to dance tonight. But at seventeen, she was a young lady now. He could hardly object. “You look positively lovely, Vicky.”

She beamed underneath her white peacock mask, her lips red. “As do you, my dearest brother.”

Mr. Mistoffelees smiled. He would do anything for Victoria. Her white satin ruffled ball gown with its many lace petticoats and ruffles had coat cost a small fortune from the fabric merchant. But to see his little sister so happy, was well worth the investment. Thankfully, their inheritance covered such expenses, even if Mr. Mistoffelees felt slightly out of place in his sparkly black cat mask and tailored two-piece black rhinestone coat, which fit him like a glove.

When their half-wit father drank himself into an early grave, their secret inheritance had saved them from a life of destitution and despair. Cast aside, cold and alone to the streets, with no one to turn to after the death of their parents, their fate appeared sealed. Then one night, as if by magic, a carriage came rolling out from the misty dark and pulled to a stop under the burning street lamps. Given warm blankets and hot cocoa, a treat neither one experienced before, they were whisked away to a fully furnished apartment where a kindly governess, butler, and chef awaited them. The money afforded both Mr. Mistoffelees and his sister a better life with a proper education and a home to call their own. He thanked God every day for the mercy and kindness of his late uncle.

“Oh my, is that...”

Humming at the memory, Mr. Mistoffelees turned in the direction Victoria gawked at. Through a crowd of parting onlookers, his heart skipped a beat.

On red lined podium surrounded by courtesans, Tugger de Rum Tum Barbeyrac, lounged, head thrown back in laughter at something someone said.

As stunning as ever, Tugger reclined like a king without a throne. His skin-tight outfit, decorated with sequence and fur, left little to the imagination. Still long limed and lanky, yet Mr. Mistoffelees' eyes wandered to the strong, lean muscles which lined his body. Mr. Mistoffelees gulped. Tugger was still the same as ever. Gorgeous, cocky, and larger than life.

A wave of nostalgia hit him right in his thumping heart as a memory of Tugger and their first tender kiss goodbye. The tears they shed, the love, the heartbreak, it left him wondering where it all went wrong. Never in his wildest dreams did the think he would ever see his former best friend again. But hearing that distinctive laugh after six years apart left his stomach tied in knots. Nothing had changed. He still cared for the rotten scoundrel who broke his heart all those years ago.

“This way,” he panicked, steering his sister by the shoulders. He scanned every which way for an escape route.

“Wait! Quaxo!” Victoria complained. “I’m sure that’s him! Did you see those ladies? They looked so fashionable! I want to say hello! Don’t you?”

“I’d rather not. Oh, look! Champagne!” He pushed her forward through the crowd of bodies.

“Quaxo! Stop!” She squirmed in his grasp. “What is wrong with you?”

“Pardon moi, but I could not help but interfere.” Standing tall in a green and white lavish embroidered silk suit, a masked aristocrat stood in their way. “Mademoiselle, is this man troubling you?”

“Oh, my brother is of great trouble, I assure you!” She smiled. “But I love him dearly.”

The courtier laughed, deep and throaty.

“If your escort allows it." he offered dipping into a bow. "Would a beautiful lady permit me to a dance? It would be an honour to dance with the rarest jewel that fell from the heavens tonight.” He placed a delicate kiss on the back of her hand.

“Uh, why the honour would be all mine, monsieur.” She swooned and half turned, batting her big doe eyes at him. “Brother, please, may I?”

Mr. Mistoffelees fought the urge to roll his eyes. He could never say no to Vicky, and she knew it.

“Be my guest,” he offered with the sweeping motion of his hand. Victoria let out a squeal of delight and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Mr. Mistoffelees sighed as he watched his little sister disappear through the crowd with her suitor.

“Bonjour Monsieur.”

His heart pounding, Mr. Mistoffelees jumped. To his right, Countess Madame Cassandra du Charron, the exotic flower from the South Americans—and rumoured mistress of Sir Alonzo—leaned against a column, elegant and slender in a pale blue gown. Her deep bronze skin glowed in the soft candlelight. This encounter took him by surprise.

“Bonjour.” He bowed, taken back by her beauty. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Madame.”

“_Merci_, but I have not come to exchange pleasantries, but advise you on this Hallows' Eve.”

A chill danced down his spine. “Advise me?”

“_Oui_,” she said in her thick Spanish accent taking a step forward. “There is a rumour amongst court that the Marquess' son longs to be reunited with the one he loves. But love hides in a heart hurt by regrets. If both are to find happiness, only magic and moonlight on this Hallows' Eve can make it so.”

Not one for romantic stories or cryptic riddles, Mr. Mistoffelees frowned. “I was not aware the Marquess Deuteronomy had a son. And what does this have to do with me? You must know I am not one for idle gossip or court mongering.”

“His lordship has three sons. One is a poet, one a villain, and the other a fool.” She circled him like a cat toying with a mouse. “The youngest and most... _wilful_,” she tapped her nose, “of the three, is in love. But I must warn you, his tastes for women run just as deeply as they do for men, well, for one man in particular.”

An image of Tugger came to mind. But just as quickly as it did, Madame Cassandra clasped hold of his arm. Her dark eyes sparkled like twinkling jewels in the night.

“Remember my words, _Chéri_. I must bid you adieu,” she whispered in his ear from behind her fan. “Have fun.”

And with that she departed, leaving Mr. Mistoffelees staring after her.

“What a strange woman,” he murmured.

“Why, I would never presume you to engage in such a frivolous gossip, my dear Misto.”

Mr. Mistoffelees froze at that distinctive rich voice and slowly turned, his pulse racing.

He lifted his gaze and was left breathless.

He recognised the boy he once knew in the man before him. Wild ash blond hair pulled back in a ribbon and head cocked to one side, Tugger de Rum Tum Barbeyrac regarded him with a smug grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. Confident, cocky, and stunning in all his fine aristocrat glory, the man looked even better up close.

“Now, now, this is positively uncivilised.” He tsked. “Not even a _bonjour_ to your old childhood friend, or has the cat truly got your tongue this time, my adorable Misto?”

That silly nickname Tugger gave him years ago still held its weight. Mr. Mistoffelees opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding himself speechless.

“Hmm, even though I went through the trouble to seek you out, still not a hello?” Tugger arched a brow behind his golden lion mask. Mr. Mistoffelees shook his head. Only Tugger and his giant ego would come to a masquerade dressed as a lion. “What a pity. And is that by chance lip rouge I spy on your cheek? What lucky maiden have you bequeathed with your charms tonight?”

At the memory of the kiss Vicky had given him earlier, he ardently tried to wipe away the stain left by her red lips.

“Uh, Vicky and her makeup,” he cursed.

This made Tugger slowly exhale. His features relaxed and Mr. Mistoffelees found it all rather strange. But this was Tugger after all.

“Oh, little Victoria is here as well?” Tugger glanced around hopeful.

They both turned when someone gasped sharply behind them.

“Tugger?” Vicky exclaimed with stars in her eyes, leaving her young man to stare after her as ran to Tugger. “Oh, Tugger, it really is you!”

“Victoria?” Tugger held out his hands and twirled her around in arms, making her squeal, much to Mr. Mistoffelees annoyance. “Let me look at you! Why, you’ve grown into a beauty.” He placed her down, beaming with pride.

“Yes. Um, I mean thank you! Oh, Tugger, you must drop in on us for tea sometime soon! Your presence had been sorely missed at our household.”

His eyes shifted to Mr. Mistoffelees. “Has it now?” Tugger smirked and Mr. Mistoffelees wanted to wipe that smug grin right off his face.

“Yes! Brother hasn’t stopped moping ever since you left for Paris,” Vicky confessed with a huge smile on her face and Mr. Mistoffelees gritted his teeth to prevent from strangling her.

“Is that true, Misto?” Tugger asked with bated breath and Mr. Mistoffelees became struck by the vulnerability behind his eyes. “And yet, he has not responded to my letters.”

“What letters?” Mr. Mistoffelees snapped.

This caught Tugger’s attention. With a confident swagger, he began to circle Mr. Mistoffelees like a cat toying with a mouse.

“I wrote to you every day while I was away in that bloody school, and every day since I’ve returned. Did you truly not receive any letters at all?”

“Not one,” Mr. Mistoffelees said softer this time. “But you never responded to mine either.”

Tugger stopped dead in his tracks and blinked. “You wrote to me?”

“Of course I did!”

“You wrote to me.” His eyes softened and Mr. Mistoffelees gulped. The mood shifted and Mr. Mistoffelees wondered if what transpired between them was nothing more than a misunderstanding. His pulse raced and glanced to Vicky for help.

“Oh, I beg your pardon, but brother, Tugger,” Vicky said in a polite curtsy, her eyes shifting nervously from Tugger to her brother. “May I introduce to you my dancing partner, Sir Plato.”

“Sir, Plato,” Mr. Mistoffelees bowed, grateful for the distraction. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He rolled his eyes when Tugger ignored the newcomer and continued to stay fixated on him.

“Perhaps, if it’s not too forward of me, Misto,” Tugger said leaning in close and Mr. Mistoffelees caught a whiff of his cologne. “We shall take an evening stroll, you and I? I am told the gardens are a lovely this time of year.”

“An evening stroll in the gardens? Really, Tugger,” he huffed trying to sound aloof when his heart raced a mile a minute. “How contrived. After six years, that’s all you wish say to me?”

“I rather have quite a few things to say to you, actually.”

Those gravity behind those words did funny things to his stomach. Riddled with nerves, Mr. Mistoffelees chewed on his bottom lip. “But... It’s my understanding that the gardens are off limits to guests and partygoers.”

“I am certain the Marquess will not mind. Come,” he offered extending a hand.

“I cannot just leave Vicky alone! It would be improper,” he protested.

“But I’m not alone!” Vicky piped up. “Plato, uh, I mean _Sir_ Plato is with me.” She smiled back at her suitor who puffed out his chest like some proud peacock.

Mr. Mistoffelees frowned. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this one bit.

Tugger chuckled softly next to him. “I can see that this troubles you, but never fear, beloved.” Tugger gently tilted Mr. Mistoffelees by the chin setting his pulse on fire. “One of the aunts shall watch over the lovebirds.”

A lump in his throat, Mr. Mistoffelees angrily swatted his hand aside. “Aunts? Lovebirds? What nonsense are you talking about?”

“Ah, there she is. Madame Jellylorum!” Tugger called to a middle-aged lady in a pink powdered wig studded with yellow roses. “Please, I am in need of your services.” He waved her over as if he owned the place.

“Certainly, my dear.” The lady approached him with a quiet dignity. “What may I do for you, my lord?”

“May I introduce to you Lady Victoria. I am afraid she is without escort or chaperone this evening.”

“Oh my!" Lady Jellylorum gasped. "Well, there’ll be none of that I can assure you! She must abide with the other young ladies in my care. Come, come!” She clapped her hands. “There’ll be no inappropriate behaviour, not on my watch, young sir! Hands where I can see them, _hands where I can see them!_ Now, off you go!”

She shoed him away and Mr. Mistoffelees snorted when Victoria shot Tugger a death glare before being ushered out of sight.

Suddenly, he felt like a boy of fifteen again as Tugger draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close. His traitorous body reacted as he leaned into Tugger. Nothing had changed.

“See?” Tugger whispered in his ear and he shivered. “No reason to worry. Now, about that stroll...”


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Mistoffelees didn’t know why he agreed to this. But wherever Tugger was concerned, he couldn’t say no.

The festive noise of partygoers coming from estate Deuteronomy faded in the background. Other than uproarious laughter and the clinking of glasses, the grounds were all but silent.

Blanketed in moonlight, cypress trees rustled gently in the wind as a peaceful solitude settled upon the crisp night air. It made Mr. Mistoffelees grateful for the momentary reprieve. Tugger continued to follow closely at his heels, the gravel crunching under his boots as they walked in the garden. Yet, an awkward silence weighed heavily between them. Mr. Mistoffelees didn’t know what to say. And for the first time, it seemed, neither did Tugger.

Mr. Mistoffelees let out a long-suffering sigh as his eyes scanned the endless display of grandeur before him. Geometrical hedges zigzagged in a patchwork of greenery and design. He stopped to admire the marble statues of Greek Gods in the flickering lamplight which decorated the grounds.

It was beautiful. It was breathtaking. But Mr. Mistoffelees couldn’t concentrate on anything other than Tugger—who currently occupied his heart and head with thoughts of the past.

“Like what you see?”

Bathed in the glow of soft torchlight, Tugger stood before him, his head cocked to one side, magnificent and proud in all his regal glory.

Struck by his masculine beauty, Mr. Mistoffelees blinked. He wondered when Tugger managed to sneak past him without noticing. Mr. Mistoffelees swallowed when Tugger hooked a thumb inside the center of his belt. He watched in fascination how Tugger slid his thumb back and forth in one languid stroke underneath it. Mr. Mistoffelees licked his lips and mentally cursed himself.

_Oh fuck_. He thought. Mr. Mistoffelees did, in fact, like what he saw, but wasn’t about to let on that he did.

“It’s fine,” he glowered. “Can we go back now? Vicky is probably wondering where I am.”

“Mmm. I think not,” Tugger countered with the playful smirk of his lips. “She knows perfectly well you that are safe with me. And do not worry over little Victoria. Lady Jellylorum is the finest of Aunts and chaperones. She will ensure her safety this evening.”

“Yes. You keep saying that.” Mr. Mistoffelees frowned. While hardly a little girl anymore, Mr. Mistoffelees could not deny that _little Victoria_, as Tugger put it, would indeed be fine without him. She did not need his constant supervision and attention anymore.

“You always were more of a parent to her than a brother,” Tugger stated matter-of-factly, his tone less teasing.

The air stilled around them. Those words struck a chord with Mr. Mistoffelees, and his heart skipped a beat. Even after all this time, Tugger still knew him.

His mouth dry, and heart pounding with so many unsaid emotions, he slowly lifted his head to find Tugger kindly regarding him, his amber eyes soft.

“She’s all I have,” he whispered.

Tugger sucked in a breath. “That’s not true. You have me, Misto. You’ll always have me.”

Alarm bells went off in his head. His pulse racing, Mr. Mistoffelees knew he had to get away. Otherwise, he would be at the mercy of Tugger and his foolish heart again once more. But then, like a jolt of lightening, it hit him. Mr. Mistoffelees understood right there and then that loved Tugger. He always had. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Tugger never was his to lose. The fear of having his heart broken all over again set in. So Mr. Mistoffelees did what he did best. He ran and tried to make himself disappear.

“Misto! Wait!” Tugger desperately called after him.

He ignored Tugger’s cries as he raced through a maze of hedge work, avoiding Tugger at every turn. Mr. Mistoffelees had always been quick on his feet.

Breathing hard, he turned a corner and came to a full halt. In the center of the grounds, a wide rectangular pool stopped him in his tracks. From numerous pulsing fountains, water shot out in curved formations high in the air. The soft noise of spurting water and wind soothed his turbulent mind before he lost his footing as Tugger came crashing into him.

In a giant splash, they fell head first into the icy waters. Mr. Mistoffelees gasped sharply as he emerged head first, soaking wet and furious.

“_Tugger!_” he screamed, slapping the water with his fists. “What were you thinking? You could have killed us both!”

Never one to lose face, Tugger smirked. “You know…” He smoothed back his hair with the casual flick of his wrist and removed his lion mask. “I have it on good authority that an ice bath is good for the soul.”

Mr. Mistoffelees’ mouth dropped open. _For the soul? For the soul!_ He wanted to shout. Instead, he let a cry of frustration and splashed Tugger right in his stupidly annoying, handsome face.

Tugger threw his head back and roared with laughter which only further enraged Mr. Mistoffelees. He splashed Mr. Mistoffelees and before they knew it, they were engaged in a full-on water fight, splashing and play fighting like children.

No longer angry, Mr. Mistoffelees couldn’t fight the huge smile from spreading on his face. As ridiculous as it seemed, here he was on grounds of estate Deuteronomy, having a water fight with Tugger of all people. All his fears and uncertainties faded away and he felt like a boy again. Tugger was still the same old Tugger. And nothing would change that fact.

“You bloody _nincompoop_!” Mr. Mistoffelees gasped, trying to contain his laughter. He gave Tugger one final splash and smiled.

“Well, I never!” Tugger grinned. “But I am tempted to say,” he mused, moving in close, the water sloshing around his hips. “That while this is all fun and games, I am, however, rather concerned.”

“Concerned?” Mr. Mistoffelees repeated, breathless when Tugger cupped the side of his face.

“Yes.” He stroked his cheek with his thumb. “I didn’t hurt you, now did I, beloved?”

That term of endearment left him weak in the knees. Mr. Mistoffelees shivered, but not from the cold. He stared into Tugger’s warm amber eyes before firmly shaking his head no. The energy between them became electric, Mr. Mistoffelees could not help but let his eyes wander to Tugger’s lips. Tugger wasted no time in snaking an arm around Mr. Mistoffelees' waist, holding him close. They stayed like that for a moment, chests heaving, breath mingling, and bodies touching. To Mr. Mistoffelees, nothing in the world felt more perfect. But even so, he wanted more.

“Tugger…” Mr. Mistoffelees breathed.

Tugger carefully removed his sequined black cat mask and let it drop into the water. “Shhh.” He soothed, and that was the last word he said before Tugger pressed his lips to his.

They kissed slowly, savouring each other. It was familiar somehow, yet also new. Tugger nibbled and sucked at his lips, and Mr. Mistoffelees returned the favour. Soon, their kisses turned fast and needy and Mr. Mistoffelees tangled his hands in Tugger’s wet hair as their tongues slid together.

“_Misto Misto_, my darling Misto,” Tugger sighed as he kissed and sucked a pathway along his neck. His teeth gently grazing at his jaw. “How I’ve missed you. How I’ve longed for this day.”

Caught in a whirlwind of desire, Mr. Mistoffelees threw his head back with a gasp. “I’ve missed you too,” he breathed. “Always. But you’re still such a terrible bore.”

Tugger made a low satisfied groan deep in his throat and chuckled softly.

“A terrible bore, am I? Oh, my love…” His hands roamed down to cup and squeeze Mr. Mistoffelees' ass, making his cock twitch to life. Damn. Tugger’s hands felt good. “Still going on with that old song and dance, are we?” Tugger teased.

A snort escaped his lips. But just as quickly as it did, Tugger proved him wrong. When he took one of Mr. Mistoffelees peaked nipples, licking and obscenely sucking at it through his damp shirt in his mouth, he proved he was no bore at all.

Gasping and sighing with his head thrown back, begging Tugger for _something_ like some common whore, Mr. Mistoffelees felt his cock grow painfully stiff in his trousers. To his embarrassment and excitement, Tugger palmed his hardness through his pants while he continued to lap a slow circle around his nipple.

“Oh, _oh_,” he breathed, bucking his hips. “Tugger, stop. I’m…”

Breathing fast, Tugger stepped back and looked at him. He stood five inches taller than Mr. Mistoffelees, regal and accessing. Yet the hunger in his eyes, the _wanting_, but also the pure adoration, left Mr. Mistoffelees breathless.

“Come.” Tugger held out a hand.

Mr. Mistoffelees took it without question. “Where?”

“Back inside.”

His gut twisted in panic. “Tugger we can’t!” he urged. “People will see! People will _know_. What about Vicky? I can’t let her—”

“Hush, my love.” Tugger kissed him soft and slow. “I would never dishonor your virtue like that.”

Mr. Mistoffelees breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Of course, Tugger would never hurt him. Ever since they were children, Tugger had proven time and time again to be his sworn protector, looking out for both him and Vicky, keeping them safe from harm. He should have known better. This was Tugger, after all. Mr. Mistoffelees pressed a tender kiss to his lips in a form of an apology. Tugger hummed in approval and led Mr. Mistoffelees out of the pool and into the freezing night air. He shivered but allowed Tugger to guide him through the grounds.

Hand in hand, they wandered in an opposite direction they came from.

Mr. Mistoffelees glanced around before asking, “Where are we going?”

“I know a secret passageway.”

Mr. Mistoffelees frowned in confusion. “A secret passageway?” he asked.

Tugger glanced over his shoulder but didn’t slow down. With all carelessness of a man undisturbed by life, he replied, “Yes. To my room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I waited so long to update! I did intend to update a lot sooner, but... I ended up taking a long break from writing. By the time I got back into it, I had already entered another fandom. Anyway, there will be a part three to this story. Tugger and Misto still have some things to work out! If you enjoyed, a review would really mean the world to me. ;)
> 
> And I just want to say that while we are all going through scary and uncertain times right now I am sending lots of love and a digital hug to any one who needs it. Please stay safe, stay happy, and stay healthy everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Mistoffelees narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean, to your room?” he asked, his voice skeptical as Tugger pulled him along.

Not dissuaded in the least, Tugger didn’t slow down, but increased his pace while he led Mr. Mistoffelees around the corner to an even darker pathway.

“We shall discuss it before long, my love. But first…” Tugger glanced over his shoulder with a smirk and hopeful longing in his eyes. “I’d like to see you out of those wet clothes and into something more _comfortable_.” His eyes sparkled with the suggestive tone of his voice. “Now, I believe it’s around here somewhere…”

Before Mr. Mistoffelees could ask what Tugger was talking about, they came to a halt in front of an elaborate stone building. Guarded by the shapes of carved gargoyles and statues of veiled maidens with their hands held together in prayer, Mr. Mistoffelees gulped. This was no ordinary building. It was a mausoleum.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. But when Tugger knelt to retrieve what looked like an old skeleton key from beneath a potted urn, his eyes just about bugged out of his head.

“Tugger!” Mr. Mistoffelees whispered in a sharp hiss. “What on earth are you doing? We can’t go in there! This is the family Deuteronomy crypt! Only immediate members of the household are allowed inside.”

“Precisely.” Tugger stood with a grin. Yet, his smile faded the instant he turned around. Mr. Mistoffelees gulped. The fear running through him must have been clear as the nose on his face. He didn’t want to go in there.

“Misto?” Tugger titled Mr. Mistoffelees by the chin. “Beloved? What is it? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

Genuine concern danced in Tugger’s eyes and Mr. Mistoffelees wanted nothing more than to dive straight into the safety of his arms and never let go.

Wordlessly, they continued to stare at one another. The grounds were so quiet. The night so cold. Perhaps that's why Mr. Mistoffelees did it. Without thinking, he grabbed Tugger by his costume and clung on for dear life. As he took a breath to steady himself, he snuggled deeper into that solid chest and the warm protection that was Tugger.

Tugger wasted no time in wrapping his arms around him in a gentle embrace.

“What’s all this, now?” he asked

Heat rising to his cheeks, Mr. Mistoffelees said nothing as he snuggled deeper into Tugger.

They stayed like that for a moment. Tugger with his arms wrapped around Mr. Mistoffelees, his hands rubbing soothing circles up and down his back in a loving caress. Content to stay just as he was, Mr. Mistoffelees mumbled something inaudible against the damp niche of Tugger’s fur-lined costume.

“What was that?” Tugger asked not unkindly, his fingers combing through his hair in soothing strokes. Mr. Mistoffelees figured that if he were a cat, he might have purred. “And not that I’m complaining,” Tugger continued in a murmur against his head. “But what brought this all on?”

That seemed to calm him. Even years apart, he could still rely on Tugger to protect him. Mr. Mistoffelees sank deeper into the warm recesses of Tugger and slowly lifted his head.

He gazed at Tugger, who watched him with curious tilt of his chin. His handsome features and strong jaw illuminated in the soft moonlight, left Mr. Mistoffelees a little breathless. There was no doubt about it. Tugger was a beautiful man.

“I said,” he paused, trying to find the words stuck in his throat. Tugger arched an eyebrow in wait. “That I’m…” He swallowed. “_Frightened_.”

“Frightened?” Tugger mused with a pout. “Whatever for?” he said, his tone gentle.

Mr. Mistoffelees gulped and looked around as if expecting some ghoul to jump out before whispering, “Ghosts.”

The air between them stilled. Then Tugger’s lips curled into a smile.

“My dear Mister Mistoffelees, do you mean to tell me,” he teased, his eyes twinkling. “That after all this time, ghosts still frighten you?”

“They’re real!”

“Yes, yes.” Tugger gave a gentle pat to his head as if reassuring a child.

“Don’t patronize me, Tugger! They are!” Mr. Mistoffelees insisted, growing angrier by the second. “Not to mention that it’s All Hallows’ Eve!” he exclaimed, eyes wide. “Ghosts are bound to be out!”

Tugger threw his head back in laughter, and Mr. Mistoffelees felt his face flush.

“This reminds me of the time when you were positively certain there was a ghost roaming the family graveyard.” The memory sparked a time when they were both boys were young, mischievous and daring. While how on a dare one night, Mr. Mistoffelees had snuck into the village graveyard during the summer of their youth. But that night had quickly turned disastrous when, spooked by a bat, Mr. Mistoffelees lost his footing and slipped right into an open grave. Tugger didn’t waste any time and had just jumped right in without thinking things through. Somehow they both ended up stuck in that open unmarked grave until morning when a kind groundskeeper gave them a firm scolding and helped them out.

Tugger continued to chuckle, and Mr. Mistoffelees scowled.

“Don’t laugh!”

“Hmm. And don’t scoff,” Tugger added with a soft kiss.

As Tugger broke away, he strolled around the side of the building to where a stone statue of an angel holding an open book in her hands rested. He gave a playful smirk over his shoulder before inserting the key into the book. Like magic, the angel rotated to one side, exposing a hidden staircase underground. Eyes wide and pulse racing, Mr. Mistoffelees stared in wonder. He always loved a good intrigue.

“Presto…” Mr. Mistoffelees whispered in awe. The angel stilled and Tugger took hold of his hand once more.

“Now, Misto, my beloved,” Tugger said, lifting the back of Mr. Mistoffelees’ hand to his lips in a soft kiss. “Be brave and follow me.”

With a nod, Mr. Mistoffelees took a deep breath and followed Tugger into the unknown.

* * *

Much to his astonishment, the staircase led to an underground tunnel that was both safe and warm. As Tugger lit one of the wall torches to guide their way, Mr. Mistoffelees let out a sigh of relief. While rather dusty with cobwebs and dirt, thankfully, there were no ghosts or crypts anywhere to be found.

As they stopped in front of a large indent on the nearest wall which led to a dead end, Mr. Mistoffelees looked to Tugger and frowned.

_Now what?_

A mischievous smirk on his lips, Tugger turned to Mr. Mistoffelees and took a deep bow.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he announced in showman style. Mr. Mistoffelees crossed his arms with the shake of his head at the display. “I give you, the marvelous, the magical, _entry to my room_!”

In dramatic flare, Mr. Mistoffelees watched Tugger extinguish the torch with the flick of his wrist. They stood in complete darkness, his heart beating loud. But then he heard, rather than saw, Tugger give a good solid push to the dead end which, to his amazement, creaked open. Mr. Mistoffelees could hardly believe his eyes. Like something taken right out of the pages of a fairy tale, a hidden door opened to expose a large, dimly lit bedchamber.

“Wow,” Mr. Mistoffelees said in an exhale.

“Wow, indeed,” Tugger added with the sweeping motion of his hand. “After you.”

Mr. Mistoffelees gave one last lingering look at Tugger who stood there, cocky, arrogant, and sure of himself, before stepping inside.

The pure opulence of the bedchamber stole his breath away. Silk tapestries of woven silver lined linen white walls trimmed with gold. Painted with the images of cherubs and bewildered lovers, a domed ceiling gave height and romantic ambiance to the room. A splendid, elaborately lit gold candelabra hung by a single cord. It wasn’t gaudy or overdone, but… _tasteful_. Mr. Mistoffelees continued to be impressed the further he went in.

Furbished with stitched cushions of pink and yellow, gold trimmed furniture placed near a gigantic marble fireplace. But in the center lay the most impressive piece of furniture yet.

Mr. Mistoffelees gulped.

Fit for a King, complete with crimson drapes and satin sheets, stood a giant canopy bed ready in wait. A little thought danced in his mind and he wondered what those satin sheets would feel like against his naked skin. Or better yet, what Tugger might feel like next to him. His pulse raced with the idea.

“Impressive, isn’t it?”

Mr. Mistoffelees jumped. Somehow Tugger had managed to yet again sneak around him without him noticing.

“It is.” He blinked. “Very.”

Tugger hummed appreciatively with the curl of his lips and said, “Now, about those wet clothes…”

He leaned, and close, and Mr. Mistoffelees thought his heart might just about stop. Their eyes darted from lips to eyes to lips again and Mr. Mistoffelees thought they might kiss, but then Tugger backed away and the moment was gone.

With the curious tilt of his head, Mr. Mistoffelees watched Tugger turn on his heels and ransack through an old walnut armoire. With a loud, “_Ah-ah_!” he pulled out a long, blue satin evening dressing gown.

“Here, Misto.” He tossed the robe over to Mr. Mistoffelees, which half-landed over his head. “This would look ravishing on you.”

Mr. Mistoffelees held the silky fabric in his hands and crossed his arms. With an impudent look that said, _you’re kidding, right?_ He arched his brows.

“And where, pray tell, am I to change into this?” he asked.

While changing out of his cold and clingy damp costume sounded favourable, (in fact, it sounded down right amazing, if Mr. Mistoffelees was being honest with himself). Yet, the thought of Tugger watching him undress did strange things to his stomach. Reunited or not, there was no way in hell Mr. Mistoffelees wanted to preform a strip tease in front of Tugger right now.

As if sensing the thoughts running through his mind, Tugger moved in close. With the twist of his fingers, he undid the ruffled collar from around Mr. Mistoffelees’ neck. The action was so smooth and quick and his eyes so dark with desire, a shiver ran down Mr. Mistoffelees spine as he wet his lips.

“Now,” Tugger soothed, his voice liquid honey. “While I must admit, the idea of you disrobing in front of me very, ah, _pleasing_. I would never ask such a thing of you. Come,” he said, escorting Mr. Mistoffelees by the shoulders.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Hush,” Tugger soothed. “You’ll soon find out.”

Mr. Mistoffelees didn’t like the sound of that, but allowed Tugger to guide him there, anyway. They walked to the farthest corner of the room where a lacquered Chinese folding screen adorned with jeweled birds and dragons in a mythical setting partitioned a small corner of the room. Impressive in design, Mr. Mistoffelees admired the craftsmanship with the tips of his fingers. Lost in his musings, he did not even notice when Tugger came up behind him.

“Misto,” he murmured against his ear. “Get undressed.”

Heart in his throat, Mr. Mistoffelees stilled.

“Behind the partition, I meant.” Tugger chuckled softly in his ear.

Nerves on fire, Mr. Mistoffelees tried to keep it together as he wandered around the back to change. He kept his eyes glued to Tugger and that gleaming spark of his in his eye and scowled.

Tugger chuckled once more. “Fear not, my adorable Misto.” He dipped at the waist in a charismatic bow. His ash blond hair fell around his shoulders in a halo of gold. Once again, Mr. Mistoffelees became struck by his masculine beauty. “I shall sing loudly enough so that you shall know exactly where I am at all times. Unless, of course, I am invited back there with you?”

The hopeful glint in his eyes made Mr. Mistoffelees snort. “Not a chance.” He smirked. With a flirty little twist of his lips, Mr. Mistoffelees turned on his heels to dress behind the divider.

As Tugger sang some pretty little French melody, his voice drifting in and out of the background of the room, Mr. Mistoffelees smiled.

Happy to escape the damp fabric and confines of his undergarments, he slipped out of them until he stood naked behind the divider. A shiver ran through him. Tugger was not far away. Hastily, he tossed his wet clothing over the side of the folding screen and slipped into the satin robe. It hung loose around his shoulders and slinky smooth against his skin. The fabric made him feel like a prince.

As he came around the divider, Mr. Mistoffelees suddenly became aware of his surroundings. Here he was, practically naked, alone with Tugger of all people, in a private bedchamber on All Hallows' Eve no less. His mouth dry and pulse racing, the whole situation felt rather suggestive.

He cleared his throat and Tugger (who sat crouched next to a roaring fire, dressed in a similar robe of green satin), turned. In the soft candlelight, he smiled and beckoned Mr. Mistoffelees near.

“You look wonderful. Come,” he said, piling up some cushions on the floor near the fireplace. “Sit with me and let us partake in an evening brandy.”

Mr. Mistoffelees couldn’t say no to that. He tip-toed towards Tugger and sank down next to him. Tugger offered him a snifter of brandy. They clinked glasses together before taking a sip.

“Hmm. Delicious.” Tugger closed his eyes and threw his head back, exposing his throat as it bobbed. Mr. Mistoffelees’ mouth went dry. It was the single most erotic thing he ever witnessed.

A log shifted and fell in the fire as they sipped their brandy in silence.

“If you are hungry,” Tugger offered, reclining back on the cushions like a king. “I can always ring the bell and have one of the servants bring something to eat from the kitchens if you like?”

Mr. Mistoffelees wasn’t hungry. Instead, he thought that his heart might beat right out of his chest.

Tugger took another long sip of his brandy, his eyes carefully assessing Mr. Mistoffelees, before setting it down.

“You seem nervous,” Tugger noticed with the tilt of head. “Don’t be.” He shifted to caress the side of his face. “My darling Misto, you must know it is _you_ who leaves me spellbound and star blind, not the other way around.”

Pulse racing and as if under some spell, Mr. Mistoffelees slid in next to him. No one had ever spoken such words to him. No one but Tugger would ever dare.

Weak in the knees and at a loss for words, Mr. Mistoffelees allowed Tugger to pull him into his arms. He went stiff, then relaxed against Tugger, his body limp and boneless when they shifted so they lay facing each other.

They kissed slowly at first. Their hands exploratory, gentle, and possessive. Tugger was being so careful, so sweet, Mr. Mistoffelees let out a languid moan when he felt Tugger’s obvious arousal press against his thigh.

The world stopped. But to Mr. Mistoffelees, this moment with Tugger meant _everything_.

He sank his fingers into Tugger’s biceps to anchor himself as Tugger rolled them around so Mr. Mistoffelees lay flat on his back with Tugger above him. His cock twitched to life, just begging for attention. As he wrapped his foot around Tugger, earning a low growl of approval, he pulled Tugger in close. Back arched and mouth open, he gasped when Tugger’s mouth descended upon his throat.

“Christ in heaven,” Mr. Mistoffelees breathed as Tugger sucked on the soft shell of his ear, his hips lightly grinding against him. “That feels so good.”

“Mmm.” Tugger encouraged. “I am so pleased you agreed to come to my room, beloved.”

“Ah… yes… me too.” Mr. Mistoffelees hazily opened his eyes as his hands continued to roam over the muscular planes of Tugger’s well sculpted body. He took a moment to glance around.

From the elaborate ceilings, to the richly ornate furniture, even the secret passageway, everything just screamed Tugger.

“This,” he panted. “This really… it really is your room, isn’t it?”

“Of course.” Tugger kissed and sucked a path down to his collarbone, to his chest.

Oh, that felt nice. That felt _good_.

“But… how?” he rasped as he tangled his hands in Tugger’s hair not really interested one way or the other on how Tugger ended up with a room of his own here.

Tugger sucked on his neck hard enough to bruise. “The Marquess Deuteronomy is my father.”

“Oh. Well… that’s nice.” He sighed before his eyes shot wide open.

“_What_?!”

Pushing off, Mr. Mistoffelees rolled with Tugger so he straddled his hips. They stayed like that for a moment, Mr. Mistoffelees with his mouth wide open and Tugger quite clearly amused.

“Tugger!" he shouted, grabbing a fistful of his robe. "Do you know what this means?” 

Tugger shrugged without a care in the world as he leaned back and said, “That I am now rich beyond reason?”

It was hopeless. Mr. Mistoffelees dropped his head and groaned. “_Tugggeerrr_…”

“Misto?” Tugger came up on his elbows, concern etched onto his features. “What is it? Have I upset you in any way?”

A lump forming his throat, Mr. Mistoffelees swallowed. “It all makes sense now,” he whispered more to himself than to Tugger.

Tugger gently swept his bangs to the side. “Beloved?” he said in concern. “What does?”

Mr. Mistoffelees was slow to lift his head. “His lordship has three sons…” he repeated from memory Madame Cassandra’s words from earlier. “One a poet.” He swallowed, wondering who that could be. “One a villain… and the other,” he gazed at Tugger. “A fool.”

For a moment neither he nor Tugger said a thing. Neither one even dared to move. Then, “Hmm, yes. A fool in love,” Tugger admitted, and Mr. Mistoffelees collapsed against Tugger. Tugger welcomed him with open arms.

“Is it true then? Are you truly the Marquess’ son?” he mumbled into Tugger's chest.

A momentary pause.

“I am.”

Mr. Mistoffelees tried to control his racing mind and rested there like that. He pressed his head against Tugger and listened to the steady beating of his heart.

“And you wrote to me about it, didn’t you?”

Tugger ran his hands up and down his back in soothing circles. “Of course. You were the first person I wanted to tell,” he spoke against his temple, his tone serious.

Mr. Mistoffelees could have cried.

“Then that explains why our letters were intercepted," he murmured, blinking back tears. "And your linage kept secret until now.”

His heart sinking, Mr. Mistoffelees knew this couldn’t continue any further. So much for reunions and happily ever afters. He quickly pushed off Tugger. “You are the son of a Marquess and I—”

Tugger was quick on his feet. “Are the love of my life.”

He held Mr. Mistoffelees by the chin and gazed directly into his eyes. They stayed like that, silent and unmoving as Mr. Mistoffelees drank in Tugger. He took in every strand of wayward hair, his piercing eyes, and the arrogant quirk of his lips. He loved this man. And nothing would ever change that.

“It was you, wasn’t it? You were the one who sent out the All Hallows’ Eve ball invitation to Vicky and I?”

Tugger cocked his head to the side. “Naturally,” he said.

“And…” Mr. Mistoffelees continued, bewildered. “When you referred to Lady Jellylorum as one of the aunts, you literally meant _one of your aunts_, didn’t you?”

“I did.” Tugger beamed at him as if he’d just uncovered some great secret.

Suddenly it all made sense. Tugger was royalty. And it would forever tie him to duty and linage. Namely with providing an heir.

His heart sinking, he struggled to look Tugger in the eye.

“But as the Marquess’ son…” He struggled to find the right words. “You will most certainly have to marry one day.”

“Yes,” Tugger agreed and Mr. Mistoffelees heart sank further. “I will marry one day. _You_.”

This left Mr. Mistoffelees speechless and dizzy on his feet. His mouth went dry and he looked to Tugger for an answer.

“Come now,” Tugger encouraged with the gentle caress of his knuckles on his cheek. “The entire court knows I am positively mad about you.”

Mr. Mistoffelees’ eyes widened. Was it true? Could it be true? A hopeful dream he kept buried all these years awakened to life inside him. Did Tugger really feel the same way he felt about him? Secretly, he always hoped so.

“H-how? Why?” he insisted.

Eyes widening, Mr. Mistoffelees watched Tugger remove his large emerald ring studded with garnets from his finger. Never once breaking eye contact, Tugger removed it and slipped on Mr. Mistoffelees.

With a kiss to his hand, he announced, “There. Now we are engaged.”

Tugger smiled, and Mr. Mistoffelees could only stand there in disbelief.

“I…” he began, but then stopped. “Tugger, you can’t be serious.”

The hurt in his eyes made Mr. Mistoffelees wince. He instantly regretted his words and wished he could take them back.

“_Please_,” he begged. “Don’t laugh. And Don’t scoff. Listen to me. My father is not what you think. He’s different… unique.” A contemplative expression fell over Tugger as he became lost in thought. “As the bastard son of a courtesan, I never thought it possible to one day learn who my father was, let alone meet him. And I must say, that while it took time and trust, he and I are on acceptable terms and have spoken many times about you.”

This came as a surprise. Tugger? Talked to his father about _him_?

“You have?”

“Yes.” Tugger nodded. “And I do not know how or why our letters became lost, dear one. But it is my firm belief that Old Deuteronomy genuinely wants his children to be happy. And I am happiest when I am with you.”

His heart a mess and blinking back tears, Mr. Mistoffelees tried to fight it. Tried to fight this hopeless love he always felt for Tugger.

“But, Tugger, we were boys then.”

“Yes.” Tugger agreed. “And now we are men.”

His hopeless love won out. They had been given this chance for a reason and Mr. Mistoffelees didn’t plan on wasting it. He eagerly wrapped both arms around Tugger's neck and kissed him like his life depended on it. Like nothing else mattered. The hot slick of their tongues and bodies fit together perfectly. It left Mr. Mistoffelees wanting more. He had to touch Tugger, to get closer, to know that this was real.

In desperation, their hands clawed at the ties of their evening gowns. As their robes pooled around their feet, they both let out a sigh when their naked skin finally touched. As Tugger gripped him tightly, Mr. Mistoffelees gasped low in pleasure. With Tugger's large, warm hands kneading and pressing at the round globes of his ass, they both moaned when their erections slid together. This was too much. This was too real. But Mr. Mistoffelees was too far gone, too far in love to stop.

Their cocks already hard and leaking, they continued to kiss fast and needy, biting, licking and tasting as Tugger led him towards the oversized bed.

Breathing hard, Mr. Mistoffelees gasped when the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards. There was little time to recover when Tugger climbed overtop of him, a feral look in his eyes that said, _you’re mine_.

They kissed deeply, swallowing every sigh, savoring every moan. Then, with a wolfish grin, Tugger broke away and kissed a trail down Mr. Mistoffelees heaving chest, stopping to lick and tease his nipples once more.

“Oh, fuck.” Mr. Mistoffelees let out a whimper. “_Fuckfuckfuck_,” he breathed as Tugger smiled against his skin.

This was really happening, and he loved it. Legs spread and chest heaving; he threw back his head in a gasp when Tugger bent down to lick the slit of his weeping cock.

Oh, that felt _heavenly_.

Sliding down, Tugger took the head of his dick into his mouth and moaned back encouragement. The sound shot straight through Mr. Mistoffelees’ core, making him dizzy with lust.

“Oh God,” he panted, his lips parted, his breath quickening as Tugger worked him with his tongue and mouth in languid strokes while pumping him hard with one hand.

As his skillful tongue continued to lap around the length of his shaft, sucking him firmly with that hot, wet mouth of his, Mr. Mistoffelees gripped the pillows tight overhead to anchor himself. His back almost bowed off the bed when Tugger took him all the way down his throat. Using the flat palm of his hand, Tugger held Mr. Mistoffelees' chest to steady him back down to earth. Their eyes met and Mr. Mistoffelees let out a soft whimper. Tugger gazed at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Like he was truly adored and loved. And right now, that’s exactly how he felt.

He closed his eyes and dropped his head back as Tugger sucked him harder, faster, increasing his pace as his head bobbed in a delicious friction. Mr. Mistoffelees moaned so loud he was certain the entire estate must have heard by now. But when Tugger reached down to tug at his balls that were heavy and tight next to his skin, he cried out even louder.

“_Oh, oh, oh,_” Mr. Mistoffelees gasped when Tugger slid his fingers to toy with his taint and hole. No one had ever touched him there before and it felt amazing.

“Tugger, fuck! I think… _Ah_!” He thrashed his head against the cushions as Tugger continued to take him deeper in his mouth. Before he could warn him, his orgasm took hold and cried out as he came long and hard down Tugger’s throat. Mr. Mistoffelees thought Tugger moaned against him, but he was so taken back by his own pleasure that he couldn’t be certain.

As the aftershocks of his orgasm ran their course through his body, chest heaving and sweaty, Mr. Mistoffelees used his arms to shield his face. He couldn’t believe what he and Tugger just did.

Tugger pressed a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh while using his thumb to circle Mr. Mistoffelees’ hole once more before climbing on top of him.

“Misto?” he breathed. “Beloved? What’s wrong?”

Persuaded by the concern in Tugger’s voice, Mr. Mistoffelees, peaked out from behind his arms.

“I just came in your mouth…” he deadpanned.

Tugger grinned. With a kiss he murmured, “Yes. And you tasted divine.”

All embarrassment left him as they kissed slowly once more. Somehow, this was okay. It was more than okay, it was _perfect_. Yet Mr. Mistoffelees moaned when he felt Tugger’s hard arousal press against him.

“You’re hard.” Mr. Mistoffelees blinked as they stilled.

“Mmm.” Tugger pressed another soft kiss against his lips. “I am. Do not worry yourself over it.”

But worry himself he did. Excited by the notion of touching Tugger, Mr. Mistoffelees put his mouth to his ear and whispered, “Do it. I want to watch you. Cum for me.”

Tugger groaned. Feeling bold, and wanting to give Tugger the same pleasure he just received, Mr. Mistoffelees wrapped a hand around Tugger's thick, throbbing length. He stroked him slowly, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his neck as Tugger rocked his hips in response. He watched Tugger, his face contorting into pleasure as Mr. Mistoffelees took his time, working him into a frenzy. He brushed his fingers lightly over the neat patch of hair nestled at the base of his dick to his wet, leaking cockhead, and down to his balls and back again. Tugger was so thick and long, with pulsing veins running underneath, it was a wonder how he could ever fit inside someone. Mr. Mistoffelees whimpered at the thought of what it would feel like to have Tugger inside _him_ and moaned.

Soon, he quickened his pace, using the leaking precum from his slit as lubricant to ease the dry friction of his hand. Tugger panted his name while thrusting his hips into his hand. They kissed deeply and wildly, biting, licking, sucking on tongues as their mouths met in a moan. His eyes dark and glossy with lust, Tugger fisted the sheets overhead and threw back his head in a groan as he climaxed while his entire body seized as he shot hot, thin, ropes of cum between them. The sticky mess should have repulsed him. Instead, Mr. Mistoffelees found it all rather arousing. He had done that to Tugger. And nothing could have felt more gratifying.

Slick with sweat and breathing hard, Tugger dropped his head down against Mr. Mistoffelees' shoulder. Mr. Mistoffelees held him tight while they tried to get their breathing under control.

Locked in a tight embrace, they stayed like that, savouring the moment and each other. Sated and boneless, Mr. Mistoffelees gently ran his fingers through Tugger’s hair in a soft caress. This felt so intimate. So pure. Like lovers. But then it dawned on Mr. Mistoffelees. That’s what they’d become. There was no going back now.

His heart racing and overflowing with emotion. It was now or never.

“Tugger?”

“Yes?”

Mr. Mistoffelees took a deep breath and said, “I love you.”

Tugger lifted his head. “You love me?”

“Yes. And I miss you. Please come home soon.” His eyes met Tugger head on before adding, “That was what I wrote in my last letter to you.”

A look of anguish crossed Tugger’s face. He dropped his head and whispered next to Mr. Mistoffelees’ ear, “Misto, it has been so long. My life has not been the same without you.”

Mr. Mistoffelees swallowed. He knew that while they were speaking about the past, the feeling was still the same.

“I ache. I am empty. You are my heart, my soul, do not leave me bereft of your smile, your laugh, your wit. I love you. I love you. Until the stars disappear from the night sky, I am yours forever and eternal, beloved.”

His heart full, Mr. Mistoffelees closed his eyes. Nothing had changed. They loved each other. Even after all this time, they still loved each other.

“Tugger,” he said in a sigh, his voice soft. “Give me your hand.”

Tugger did so without hesitation. Mr. Mistoffelees didn’t break eye contact with Tugger as he slipped his ruby ring off his ring finger and placed it onto Tugger's. It fit perfectly.

“There.” He smiled as he slipped the ring on with a kiss. “Now we are engaged.”

A look of pure joy crossed Tugger. He grinned and kissed Mr. Mistoffelees deeply.

“Yes.” He dropped his forehead against Mr. Mistoffelees in a sigh. “We’re together now. Nothing else matters. We have the rest of our lives to make up for lost time.”

They kissed slowly once more. They kissed with the promise of tomorrow, with the promise of a life filled with love and happiness before falling into each other’s arms.

His head pillowed on Tugger's chest, Mr. Mistoffelees sighed dreamily as he thought about the events that had taken place tonight. Perhaps magic and moonlight did play a part on this All Hallows’ Eve. For more than one heart had been healed on this evening. From boyhood, to adulthood, and beyond, he and Tugger belonged together. They always had, and always would. And there was no doing anything abou-wow-t it.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here ends my AU of Tugger and his Mr. Mistoffelees who lived happily ever after. I hope you enjoyed reading this story a much as I did writing it. And while its been fun, I think this will be the last time I will be writing for this fandom. Thank you for reading! Please stay safe and healthy everyone. Take care. :)


End file.
